Traditional methods of rehabilitation for recently healed patients involve targeted exercises for the recently injured body part. During the healing process, patients are refrained from using their injured body part. As a result, the muscles of those body parts weaken due to lack of use and partially lose their functionality. Once the body part has healed, the patients are subject to rehabilitation with targeted exercises to regain functionality of their recently healed body parts. This process requires the patient to use the body part which has been inactive for a period of time. Over time, the body of the patient will begin to recognize the usage of that body part, regain functionality, and build muscle mass. However, with the traditional method for rehabilitation, progress is solely measured through a patient's perception of returned strength and flexibility to the leg. This method is subjective and as a result, patients may end rehabilitation prematurely, before full functionality has been regained. The present invention is able to overcome this shortcoming, by introducing an exercise device that allows patients to quantitatively monitor their own progress during the rehabilitation process.